realityshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest: Philippines
Conquest: Philippines is the 44th season of Conquest. It featured 18 returning players competing for a second or third time. 12 of the contestants were dubbed "titans", as they had all previously competed twice without ever winning. The remaining 6 were former winners of the series, all who won on their first attempt. The season was won by Austin, who defeated Winston in an 8 to 3 vote. Season Summary The season began with the 3 tribes arriving on separate beaches, unaware of who else was competing or what the theme of the season was. 2 of the tribes (Caraga, wearing green, and Agusan, wearing blue) consisted of 12 three-time players who'd never won, with the 3rd tribe (Surigao, wearing yellow) consisting of winners who'd won on their 1st attempt. Each tribe also had one advantage hidden somewhere at their camp. The Caraga tribe was almost immediately divided into two competing factions: Winston, Charles, and Farrah on one end, and Austin, Hali, and Ivy on the other. Returning Players The Winners Amanda, winner of Conquest: Seychelles. Best known for winning two firemaking tiebreakers and being the last fan standing. Doo, winner of Conquest: Vietnam. Best known for being the sister of Conquest: Baja winner Sun, and for her voting out Kennedy in one of the most cutthroat moves of all time. Gary, winner of Conquest: Kiribati. Best known for being a "power couple" alongside his daughter, Lauren, and for taking control of the game after her blindside. Julie, winner of Conquest: Sonoran. Best known for being in control of the dominant alliance for a majority of the game, and for being a persuasive force that allowed her to get to the end. Ricky, winner of Conquest: Comoros. Best known for being apart of the "nerds" alliance, and for dismantling the "cool kids" alliance as an underdog during the second half of the game. Tommy, winner of Conquest: Galapagos. Best known for struggling in challenges during the first half of the game, only to go one and win the final four challenges, breaking the record. The Titans Austin, 3rd place in Conquest: Madagascar & 5th place in Conquest: The Aegean. Best known for being a strong strategist in Madagascar and falling victim to the women's alliance during his second chance. Charles, 3rd place in Conquest: Sulawesi & 3rd place in Conquest: Baja. Best known for being a social threat in both of his seasons, causing him to be voted out just before final tribal council. Diane, 10th place in Conquest: Sri Lanka & runner up in Conquest: Sulawesi. Best known for being voted out just before the jury in Sri Lanka, and for being voted back in for a second chance during Sulawesi, where she was able to make it all the way to final tribal council. Farrah, 3rd place in Conquest: Kakadu and 14th place in Conquest: Kyushu. Best known for being a fan favorite underdog in Kakadu, and for her emotional elimination in Kyushu following a tribe swap. Hali, 4th place in Conquest: Bora Bora and runner up in Conquest: Botswana. Best known for being the last person standing from her alliance in Bora Bora, and for playing a stronger strategic game in Botswana that allowed her to reach the final 2. Hedi, 4th place in Conquest: Madagascar and 6th place in Conquest: Kyushu. Best known for being a part of the singles alliance in Madagascar, and for being a strong physical threat in Kyushu. Ivy, runner up in Conquest: Sri Lanka and 7th place in Conquest: The Serengeti. Best known for being a massive fan favorite in response to bullying in her first season, and for playing a more stealthy game in her second season. Jamar, 9th place in Conquest: Samoa and 12th place in Conquest: Cambodia. Best known for being the "original villain" of the series, which caused him to get blindsided early in both of his seasons. Lashan, runner up in Conquest: Guatemala and 3rd place in Conquest: Seychelles. Best known for his under the radar game in Guatemala, and for his improved strategic game in Seychelles. Niko, runner up in Conquest: Comoros and 13th place in Conquest: The Aegean. Best known for flipping during the final 10 of Comoros, which completely altered the course of the game, and for being targeted early in the merge in Aegean due to his closeness with Winston. Shelby, 4th place in Conquest: Taiwan and 6th place in Conquest: Baja. Best known for her sarcastic attitude which made her a fan favorite in both of her seasons. Winston, 3rd place in Conquest: Tonga and 10th place in Conquest: The Aegean. Best known for his status as de facto leader in both of his seasons, before having he and his allies relegated to the bottom due to his threat status. Contestants Episode Guide Voting History